There is known a vehicular drive system including an electric motor for generating a drive force to be transmitted to drive wheels. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of such a vehicular drive system in the form of a drive system for an electric vehicle. In the electric vehicle drive system disclosed in this Patent Document 1, an output rotary member of the above-indicated electric motor, namely, an output shaft of the electric motor is connected at one end portion thereof to the drive wheels through a speed reducing mechanism. The output shaft of the electric motor is not connected at the other end portion. That is, the drive force of the above-described electric motor is transmitted from only the above-indicated one end portion to the drive wheels, but is not transmitted from the above-indicated other end portion to the drive wheels.